


8 Tracks

by WildHaunt



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, Fire, Human AU, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/pseuds/WildHaunt
Summary: Basically a bunch of little vignettes based off different songs that fit the ship i'm writing about. hopefully they'll tie together at the end in some kind of way. maybe an interlude or two for something cute or when I get all distracted or writer's blocked. It's my first time writing a fic in a while. please be gentle.





	1. Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is more of an introduction to the dudes in their natural/unnatural habitats.
> 
> Be gentle with me, it's my first time going this damn slow. I hope I got their personalities and speech patterns right. I needed Beau and Yasha in those shirts. It was important.   
>  Ribbons- Sisters of Mercy
> 
> yeah this is completely un-beta'd I do not have time for that right now. maybe later. 
> 
> Nothing terribly dirty in this chapter sorry to disappoint.  
> I'll update tags and stuff when I post the next chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is pulled out of his bookshop and into the wild of the city by Nott his most trusted friend.

A warm stretch of sun paints golden streaks along the spines of unsold books along the back wall of Caleb's bookshop. The glare is slowly fading the leather and cloth bindings Caleb will have to rearrange the shelves again. Though the light late in the day illuminates every bit of dust in the air. Creating an almost magical atmosphere, as though he's not actually stuck in a dying bookshop on the corner of an almost empty street. It's already five he'll only be open another hour this evening although there hasn't been anyone in since almost one. It's off season in this little beach town and to be expected that no one would stop in. Caleb stretches his too skinny arms above his head savoring the feel and sound of his back muscles popping and cracking through his shoulders. Long pale fingers hold his place in his well worn novel. The brown upholstery of his ancient leather couch creaks and protests in concert with his back.

Caleb stands wiggling his toes in his shoes _scheisse, I am getting too old for this_ he shakes his head trying to dissipate the thought as he stares out the window. Across the street on the corner from his own shop is a cheesy occult shop with apartments above. The top left apartment has access to the fire escape and a small garden growing along the railing. Vines and flowers hang nearly covering the metal guard rail by the window. The store itself seemed unremarkable, the standard neon pink and blue sign advertising psychic readings. Deep blue curtains styled in swirling gold and silver stars and crescent moons. In his time running this used book shop he's never met the owner or residents of the building. Not that he ever really leaves his own store during the daylight hours anyway. Still occasionally he could catch the form of someone in the room above the store even if he couldn't make them out entirely.

With today's intake totaling an incredible 64 dollars Caleb's not sure he can keep the shop open much longer during the off season. He wipes his sweaty palms on his black slacks, they've been needing a good wash for a few days now. With the costs of keeping the shop, the apartment above, and food on the table for him and the lazy orange cat who is quietly snoring in a sunbeam. It's just not working out this month.

"Frumpkin, you're going to have to start pulling your weight and get a job my dear," he muses at the sleeping cat. If the orange fur ball hears him he has chosen to ignore his owner's request. The hour is passing so slowly he can't ignore the tightness in his chest. His heart throbs and speeds as though he's waiting impatiently for something to happen. A bell chimes as the door swings open into the shop interrupting his spiral of stress at least for the moment. An excited scurry of feet breaks the silence of the room as a petite green haired woman rushes to his desk. Her heart-shaped face accented by her sharp nose and keen golden eyes. Kneeling on the chair across from him she slams a bottle of whisky on the desk with a heavy THUNK!

"Caleb! I got the job!" she shouts across the store waking Frumpkin from his nap. He stands on his slender legs stretching his toes and back in a similar fashion to his owner. Yawning wide his long pink tongue uncurling and folding back as he snaps his mouth shut. Settling back into his warm cozy spot he glares sleepily at the tiny intruder.

"Nott, the job!" Nott's enthusiasm is infectious and Caleb can't help himself but smile, "Darling, I am so happy for you, forgive me, the job doing what exactly?"

"It's a delivery job, for the bakery down the road. The nice baker with the blue hair needed someone who could run deliveries for her. It's not many hours but the pay is good and I get to talk to people all day." She quickly pops open the whiskey bottle and produces some shot glasses from thin air. Her sleight of hand perfected from a childhood of thieving and hunger. Caleb always had a soft spot for Nott and her bright green hair ever since their night in the drunk tank years ago. He felt a need to protect her even though she's more capable than one would expect looking at her. He'd often put her up in an extra room in his shop when she needed a place to crash. She always had his back even if she tried to show it by hooking him up with a random assortment of strangers.

  
"This is wonderful, Nott, but do you not worry about the possibility of getting the itch?" Obvious concern in his eyes as he takes a swig the whisky burning his throat making him cough. He feels it swish around in his belly with his stress and bile he can feel it turn. _Perhaps not the best idea to drink on an empty stomach_ Nott has always been a little, impulsive, she benefits from routine and care. Unfortunately, for the both of them Caleb can't afford to hire her for more than an afternoon or two during the busy season or he'd just have her move in and run the shop with him.

"This shouldn't be a problem. As delicious as her pastry smells it'll all be bundled up and in the carriage of the scooter. No way to give in to temptation there," Nott twitches slightly after her third shot, "You know what this means, right?"

"No, Nott, Nein," Caleb recoils slightly as Nott leans over the desk all smiles and bright white crooked teeth, if she weren't so small she'd be menacing. She has this way of convincing him to do things that he would really rather not do. Like eat regularly, or shower, or really anything other than drink and read his books. If it were up to him he'd never leave his bookshop and be a depressed hermit forever.

"Yes, Caleb! Tonight we celebrate. Let's go into the city and check out this new venue. It's where the old print shop was. Over in the art district. Maybe I can settle out some of my urges on the angry drunks at a bar. Please Caleb! Please, I would hate to go out on my own with only my impulses to guide me," Her golden eyes huge and pleading. She has actually been quite good at restraint over the years but damn if she couldn't push Caleb's buttons.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, bitte," Caleb sighs defeated and wolfs another shot choking less this time, still feeling the churn of his stomach. _Yes this is going to be the worst decision I have made to date. Including the army._ "I will escort you to this place but you cannot ditch me there while you go off to antagonize some poor soul as an excuse to lift something shiny. Do we have a deal?"

"Caleb! I would never," she smiles feigning innocence and extends her hand, long thin fingers twitching nervously, taking Caleb's hand in hers. His long thin fingers engulf her small hand. "Also maybe you should eat something? It may be a long night." Caleb throws his hands up in mock frustration and humor. There will be no winning with her tonight.  
\---

Nott is all energy and electricity in the passenger seat of Caleb's beat up green hatchback. The engine is clunky and it is a work of magic of that it runs at all. Caleb sighs as he searches for a space to park in town. He's new to this country and still he's pretty sure there are parking spaces in cities handed down from generation to generation. He's a few blocks out from the venue before he finds somewhere to stop. Nott may explode if she doesn't get out of the car soon. Still tipsy from the shots earlier Nott chatters aimlessly at Caleb, "...But the best best part! I get to keep some of the leftovers! Tasty pastry and I can come visit you between deliveries," The worry is evident in her eagerness when she says she'll visit.

"Danke Nott, but you know I do not always need you to check up on me," Caleb replied slowly focused on not hitting the cars next to him in the lot and willing himself to disappear into the grey seat of his car. He bought it cheap second hand. Even when he sprayed it religiously with febreze it still reeked of cigarettes and some lost fruit from some years before. He lets his hands drop from the steering wheel and sighs. Nott clambers out of the car and bounces with glee and drunkenness. _Caleb do it for Nott, she has been so worried for her future you can celebrate her good fortune._

The Spire is a venue located just on the outer edge of the city not too far from the Caleb's home. It's taken up space in the artist loft district flanked by a company that makes bronzed statuary and an eclectic painter and writer couple. The bar itself gets pretty busy and usually hosts a variety of metal and industrial groups They can play pretty loud considering the insulation from their neighbors. Nott immediately fell in love with the place, they don't look twice at her hair or fierce demeanor, she felt at home there. The big shiny steel door and general atmosphere, the bustle, the beer, the smell of sweat and metal, she could hardly contain herself. Rushing the door Caleb dragging behind taking his time he sees her before Nott does.

Nott turned around for only a moment to call to Caleb to hurry up when she ran face first into a strangely soft cloth covered wall. "Ouch! Hey there is supposed to be a door here," She called out more out of shock than any actual injury. Nott rubs her nose making sure it's not going to bleed all over her face as she starts looking at the offending structure.

Her eyes widen and trail up and up and up until she has made eye contact with the impossibly tall giant of a woman. Her mismatched blue and violet eyes betray amusement despite her pointed stare and pursed lips. Black hair fading into white tips cascades down her back, braided in places she almost resembles a punk rock Valkyrie in giant boots. Her white tank top blends in with her hair "I'm Yasha" in bold type across the front. It nicely showcases her strong shoulders and biceps. She bends at the waist slightly but not menacingly over Nott who is trying not to show any fear despite feeling a bit like prey. "You need to pay the cover. New DJ tonight," Yasha's tone is calm and even no hint of any anger. Nott stares up at her and stammers something about waiting for her friend. Caleb finally catches up and looks up the bouncer, she's taller than he is not by much but enough to be slightly out of place. Nott slips her a tenner and walks past into the shifting lights of the venue. Caleb looks back imploring Yasha to deny them entry he does not want to be out or in this noisy club or really anywhere among the masses. _Nott had better pay for drinks this time._

Caleb's plain black tee and jeans allow him to blend in almost everywhere and they don't show sweat and various stains. Lucky for him he did laundry last week so his shirt is mostly clean. The rest of him must look haggard: red hair sticking up in all angles and swoops, five o clock shadow that needed trimming two days ago, dark circles under his eyes making his blue eyes all the brighter in contrast. The very posterboy of exhaustion. Too often the nightmares of his time in the military disrupts his sleep, he's used to padding downstairs and reading in his store just to escape the loneliness of his room in the predawn hours.

Metallic repetitive clamor of the club rings in his ears hammering into his skull. The vibrations reminding him of machines and work and fire. He shakes away the thought. _Ja. Nott is definitely buying tonight._ His friend is already at the bar pestering the bartender in blue. Like the bouncer she looks like she can handle herself and anyone else in the bar who might get out of line. Her long brown hair covers her shoulders and frames her face, blue eyes sharp and focused on Nott as she listens to her order. She nods and pulls her long hair up in a practiced topknot revealing a close shave job near her ears and around the back of her head. The back of her shirt reading in bright white letters "if found return to Yasha". _Well this certainly answers a question I did not know to ask._ Nott waves Caleb over and pats the seat she had climbed on to talk to the bartender dismounting in one quick movement already eager to hit the dance floor.

"Her name's Beau! She's apparently dating the behemoth outside!" Nott shouts above the noise, "I've got a tab open under the usual name!" She wanders off to go dance in the throng of patrons dressed in various bright colors or standard black. Caleb notes the rainbow of hair and tattoos and clothing. Coupled with the lights and noise he is quickly feeling the whiskey trying to repeat on himself. He chokes it down and orders a water when Beau comes back around, "You sure you don't want somethin' stronger? You look like you could use a shot or two?"

Caleb nods in understanding and orders a pint of something dark and strong swallowing half in one long gulp. Hoping the inebriation will make him a little less anxious. He takes deep breaths and lets the beer cloud his mind and ignore the desire to flee and leave Nott here. To sell his shop and move somewhere no one will find him. Nott would be cared for in his apartment it's paid for for the next six months and she's in good hands at the Traveler Bakery. He takes another healthy swig and orders a shot of the cheapest strongest whiskey he can get. Beau raises an eyebrow in amusement, "You better not get too rowdy, now, hate to have to keep my eye on you," Caleb chuckles politely before shooting the foul pour of some American made rot gut that he chases with the rest of his beer. Everything is starting to bleed at the edges exactly where he wanted to be. The softer the world the less it'll hurt when he falls into it again. He starts to move along with the music the clash of electronic noise and guttural vocals make him think of some hell creature shrieking from the abyss commanding him to dance and stomp his feet into the concrete until he can be freed from the earth.

He lets himself take a step outside himself and focus on nothing but the movement. He doesn't notice Nott join him in his dance as much as she enjoys their movements together. Doesn't feel the eyes of another on him as his shirt rises with his movements. The tangle of ginger hair and pale skin of his stomach laid bare in flashes. His mind is buzzing not sure if he's still drunk off alcohol or the sheer frenzy of his movements. Were this another place another time he'd feel himself a maenad worked up and ready for the hunt directed only by his own desire for drink and dance and sex. Not that he's even given much thought to sex lately. No one has caught him enough to provide that sort of stirring or desire. Masturbation has even become a chore, a thing to do to pass the time and take the edge off his stress. Lost in his thought of sex and stress and becoming all too aware of his movements Caleb missteps tripping on his boots and crashes unceremoniously into the man near him. In a desperate reach to keep his balance he grasps at the heavily embroidered and colorful coat of this stranger. "Ah! Scheisse Verdammt!" Caleb flails to the ground bringing this strange man with him.

"Entschuldigung! Sorry! I am so sorry!" Caleb pleads forgiveness between panting for oxygen and trying to keep his English straight. He climbs out from under this blur of purple and blue and green and red that underneath the spinning of the lights might be a man? With hooves?! _Fick! Oh Caleb what did you drink? You are definitely seeing things, now._ He extends a shaky hand to the man on the floor trying to help him up.

"Holy shit, are you ok?!" The man with thick wavy purple hair manages to sit up before looking up at the skinny, embarrassed, and trembling red head above him. He knows full well he can stand on his own in these boots but it will be more fun to lay hands on first. Extending a broad hand with long slender fingers and manicured nails each in a different lovely shade of teal he grasps onto Caleb's wrist and hoists himself up off the ground. His leather boots definitely seem to be stilted and in the shape of goat hooves. Caleb sighs in relief. He looks this guy over still shocked to have toppled a complete stranger to the ground in his self-consciousness. The stranger's coat survived the ordeal, thankfully, it looked like it cost more than his monthly income.

The man was lean but definitely sturdy, what skin is visible is nearly covered in a combination and decorative scarification peeking out from his coat sleeves and out the collar of his shirt. Up the side of his neck several flamboyant peacock feathers wrap around his right ear and accentuate his jaw and cheek bone. One feather stops just below his deep red eyes. _Hopefully these are contacts, is that still in style these days?_ Piercings with delicate chains and charms accentuate the tattoo and the softness of his lips and eyes. The thought is quickly undercut by the smirk letting slip the tips of his eye teeth. A look full of promises of hunting, biting, and conquest if one were only to accept them. Coat guy dusts himself off and Caleb stares dumbfounded. He laughs and shakes Caleb's hand, "It's ok, I'm alright you don't need to feel any more guilt this evening. Are you ok? You took quite a spill and bore more than the brunt of the damage," He takes Caleb back to the bar finding an empty seat.

"I'm Mollymauk, Molly t' my friends, and you look like you need some water and some air, is there anyone I can call for you?" As though she was called from the ether itself Nott rushes in between them, "Caleb!! Caleb are you alright? You were there one moment the next it seemed you were getting dog-piled by some punk in a cheap coat!"

"Excuse me, miss, yeah with the hair, this coat is probably the most expensive thing I own. If you don't mind, now, are you responsible for this gentleman here?"

"Maybe, who's asking?! What did you do to Caleb," Nott is a little drunk on alcohol and the energy of the club she's not exactly looking for a fight but is ready to throw down at the slightest provocation.

"Was? Nein! No Nott, it's ok, really, Mollymauk is making sure I'm alright, are you drunk?"

"What? Noo ... yes... very..." Nott sways gently but catches the bar before she falls.

"Molly will do just fine, considering the time you spent under me a moment ago," Molly smirks again looking Caleb in his bright blue eyes seeing the blush spread over his cheeks distinct against the paleness of the rest of him, "Hey Beau, love, could you come over a moment, I'd like to settle a tab for Caleb was it?" Caleb stammers a moment,

"Ja, wait no, er, Ja yes I am Caleb but the tab is under one of Nott's clever aliases."

"Damn right it's clever!"

"Shh. You really don't need to pay my tab I am the one who grappled you."

"Nonsense, call it a gift, to new friends," Molly is mesmerizing in his ability to get what he wants as often as he has any need to want.

"Ah well thank you, Molly, I hope to return the favor. The tab is under Tton, T-T two ts. O-N."

"Nothing of it, it's a gift, please calm down a little before you run off into the night, though."

"Yeah! Thanksabunch," Nott pipes up from her thousand yard drunk stare.

Molly pays the tab and leans across the bar to kiss Beau on the cheek and thank her for her time. _Apparently he is in here often enough to be close with the staff._ Caleb nearly scoops Nott up and half carries her back to his car. He doesn't notice Molly turning in his place on the dance floor to watch him leave. It's a lovely evening for early spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more of an introduction to the dudes in their natural/unnatural habitats.
> 
> Be gentle with me, it's my first time going this damn slow. I hope I got their personalities and speech patterns right. I needed Beau and Yasha in those shirts. It was important. 
> 
> yeah this is completely un-beta'd I do not have time for that right now. maybe later.
> 
> Nothing terribly dirty in this chapter sorry to disappoint.  
> I'll update tags and stuff when I post the next chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> __Ribbons- Sisters of Mercy  
>  We are few   
> And far between  
> I was thinking about her skin   
> Love is a many splintered thing  
> Don't be afraid now   
> Just walk on in


	2. Overdone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly takes us on a tour of his home. Beau and Yasha are perfect. Caleb is a ginger disaster. Nott attempts to help. Frumpkin is the best.  
> NSFW

Molly finally staggers home sometime around dawn, thankful for a change of shoes and the quiet. The hike from the bus to his apartment is no small feat in his boots. His calves are still aching from the dancing earlier that evening. As amazing as the hoof stilts make his ass and legs look he's not sure he'd be able to keep them on for longer than a night out. Grey blue shadows cutting wedges in the road and the quiet of the world at this hour before the earth wakes and moves and the sun bathes everything in gold and heat. He shakes his head reveling in the tinkling of this jewelry giggling to himself, still feeling the energy of the club and the enormous energy drink he shotgunned on his way to the bus. He never drove when he could avoid it, wasn't even sure he had the ability anymore.

Retrograde amnesia is what the doctor's had told him brought on by a seizure he doesn't remember having or have a record of happening. The thought made him a little paranoid about it happening again. The result was that he'd forgotten everything he'd ever known over the last 3 three years. The first year out of the hospital he'd relearned to speak, tried to remember his life, who he was in his core not just who they told him he was. That last part he was still trying to find out. In a way he'd been given a chance to start over and decide who he could be. He'd been born under a lucky sign, though, so many have had his experience and had no one to help them after. He had a Yasha. Yasha is great everyone should have one. She's a friend he made after he left out on his own. She helped him as much as she could, kept an eye on him in her way even when she was gone for weeks at a time. She even taught him to cook.

Molly and Yasha moved into the same building above a kitschy occult store a few summers ago. Molly managed to convince the landlady to him work for her in exchange for a reduced rent while he continued to pay off his medical debt. The work wasn't terrible, keeping the place clean, spelling useless items that wouldn't actually be useful in any kind of magic, occasionally he'd read cards for clients. He'd gotten pretty good at making the cards seem weightless and the showmanship of the shuffle, often he'd be asked the same questions: will i find love, will i come into money, can you contact my dead cat Mittens? Often he'd try and tell the truth that somethings aren't meant to be along the time line that his customers want them. He tried to spin the predictions as positively as he could but truthfully his cards were dicks. They liked to speak in a mixture of explicit and metaphorical symbolism. Before he left his apartment last night he'd pulled a few cards at random half thinking about what his night had the potential to be. The Hermit, the Tower, and the Two of Cups. _Bit hamfisted wouldn't you think?_ He smiles wide and takes the fire escape stairs to his apartment two at a time. He chooses to climb through the window most nights just to avoid waking the neighbors. Beau and Yasha would be napping by this point of the morning.

He slips through the window cracked white paint flaking off and onto the metal landing. He stretches shucking off his coat hanging it on the dining room chair near his entrance. The room smells of dust, spices, and incense. Though incense and ash tend to permeate the entire building, Molly doesn't even notice it at this point. His apartment is fairly open, living and dining rooms are one large space with hardwood floors scuffed with age and use. The linoleum of his kitchen is starting to peel and yellow. It matches the gold paint of the wooden cabinets and fridge. He's decorated with a large soft couch in deep blue velvet a spiderweb patterned blanket in a heap over the back. He's not much for hosting and often only uses his dining table for reading cards or working on some sort of project. Scarves of varying opacity and patterns are draped over walls and ceiling softening the sunlight and harsh halogen bulbs. Molly toes off his shoes by the door tossing his shirt in a heap next to his couch. He runs his hands over his bare skin as if to will himself clean on his way to his shower.

His bathroom is painted bright white with blue tiles on the floor and halfway up the walls. It's huge compared to the closet he had in the hospital. This one is made for personal comfort not for functionality only. The fixtures are all decades old but are still in top working order. A deep tub is directly under a frosted glass window when he showered he could see over the divide and watch people on the street. He turns the knobs to the show on and removes his tight jester patterned leggings and tosses them out the door. It's usually light enough this early in the morning that he doesn't need to flick on a light. Whenever possible natural light is the best way to go.

Stepping into the shower he braces himself for a chill of the water. His pierced nipples sensitive to the temperature change. Suppressing a yelp he turns the hot water a little higher letting the room steam. One of his new life's little pleasures a long, hot, steamy shower. It didn't make sense to him to feel any shame or modesty about his body. He knew it was desirable, he took care of it, didn't abuse it too hard. He snags a bright orange loofah from its home on the shower head. Squeezing it rhythmically working it into a lather. Soapy suds covering his hands and trailing down his arms. He runs the soft sweet smelling soap along his arms and shoulders cleansing himself of the grime and sweat of the night. His chest and stomach smooth from meticulous grooming at least until Molly decides to change things up. His stomach is mostly but not incredibly toned he's actually starting to feel a little comfortably soft these days.

He uses his soapy hands and fingers to clean his piercings having learned the hard way that they'll catch on cloth. The scar tissue around his nipple piercings is still prone to pain if rubbed the wrong way. He lingers for a moment pulling on the small metal bars biting back a moan. The hot water massages the overworked muscles in his thighs and calves. Feeling light headed he scrubs his chest and stomach with his loofah trying to avoid encouraging his erection. As soon as the thought appears he can feel himself getting hard against his will. Not that his will was ironclad, especially up against his libido. Molly draws a deep but shaky breath and rinses off the soap and dirt giving his cock a little extra attention. Stroking slowly feeling himself throb in his fist. Usually he'd bring himself off right here in the shower but after being up all night a long sunny cat nap is in order.

Cutting off the spray and toweling mostly dry his hair dripping down his back forms rivers down his spine between his cheeks. He smirks at the cool slick feeling grateful he left his window cracked. Flopping onto his throw blanket Molly strokes himself slicking his fingertips with pre-come. He let's himself relax and drift into the gift that is his memory. He thinks of his former lovers in all manner of positions and salacious predicaments. Their lips parted in pleasure at his touch or his tongue. He licks his lips thinking about kissing someone deep and the thrill of exploring unknown territory stripping off clothing and reveling in the sight and smell of the person or person before him. _Ever the hedonist aren't you._ he chides himself knowing he'd never feel shame for his behavior anyway. He thinks of heavy lidded eyes screwing shut when he touches his bedmate deeply, intimately.

Eyes fluttering open in delight as he shoves playfully into his imaginary partner. He pauses here at this thought. He recognizes the eyes in his fantasy. He'd never had this lover before. Caleb's eyes, shocking blue in this pale face. His red hair. The softness of his hands helping Molly up. He wonders how those long slender finger would feel wrapped around his cock. Probing him open slowly slippery with lube and spit. Molly groans delighted stroking faster cupping his balls with this other hand. Wondering what kinds of noises he could tease out of the redhead he'd met hours before. If he could get him hard and panting and admitting his desire all for him. His dick is hot and thick and twitching slightly. He knows he'll need to come soon. He imagines Caleb's mouth around him sucking and licking obediently. Looking up at him with those eyes silently imploring him, "come. Please. Molly come for me." Before swallowing every drop. Mollymauk's toes curl and he comes with a growl trying to cover his spasming cock with his hand keeping his come contained to his chest and stomach. His pulse is still racing while he wipes the thick sticky mess off his body and hands breathing deep and settling into a contented sleep.

\---  
MEANWHILE  
\---  
Caleb finds himself alone for the moment. It's much warmer than he remembers it being when he finally crawled into bed after making sure Nott was ok in his spare room. He is somewhere familiar walking along a dirt path in the dark. Surrounded by trees. They seem to pop up on the path behind him blocking his exit should he decide to turn around. He keeps moving forward there's a light in the distance along the path. The smell of dirt and pine mixing with the distinct stench of burning wood, and ash, and flesh. 

_Gottverdammt._ Breaking into a run he heads toward the light the surrounding forest darkens with every step. His feet are heavy and his legs don't seem to want to move as though the ground is thick and pulling at his feet. Looking down he can see himself in his military uniform with heavy leather boots and gear. Choking on the smoke that burns his lungs he pushes through the pain approaching the towering inferno. His right arm comes up instinctively to block his eyes from spitting embers and the brightness of the blaze. Without stopping to think he rushes to the building as he does every night. He looks around most of the second story is burning to ash the stairs leading up are burned through. Flames lapping at their railings and sturdy walls long black tendrils staining what is yet to fuel the fire. He hears coughing coming from over the roar of the blaze. _What films never tell you is how loud the fire is. The cracking of wood. The way it sucks out all the air of a structure and returns only heat and only noise._ He hears the disembodied voice of his CO somewhere in the back of his memory.

He's hearing distant shouts now pleas for help. A young child and their mother are stuck in the basement. He can see them through the broken floorboards. The fire has caused some of the wood to collapse and push through to the lower floors. "Here! I am here!" he cries out leaning precariously over the edge. The mother lifts her child to him trying desperately to get out of this space. Caleb leans in reaching as far as he can when suddenly a cone of flame bursts forth from his palm. his hand engulfed in it yet he feels no pain. He can only watch and listen as the mother and child burn in agony. Skin blistering and fat melting beneath. He falls backward and moves away from the hole. Bewildered and horrified. The floor where he had been collapses trapping the doomed family beneath.

Caleb dripping in sweat sits bolt upright tangled in his blankets. Panting for air his throat parched from screaming. Nott is already rushing to his room the glass of water she was drinking in hand.

"Caleb! Caleb are you ok? Drink this!" She thrusts the cup at him as he peels the sheet off his body. Graciously he accepts the cup but does his best not to make physical contact. He doesn't trust his hands. Focusing hard to keep them from trembling too much he gulps down most of what is left in the glass. Nott has been around before when he's had one of his episodes. After his time in the military and the things he's done some things are harder to treat with therapy alone. Unfortunately for him even therapy is hard to come by these days. He signs remembering he's in a safe place, Nott is here, everything that was done is done and he can only move on as much as it all still stings it wasn't his fault. There wasn't much he could have done. He was glad to have his friend here with him when the nightmares were too much but didn't know if he could stave off the guilt for her having to deal with his problems. There were his issues after all.

"Are you feeling up to eating? It's almost time for you to open the shop, I could go get us some coffee and breakfast. I mean I'm not due to start at the bakery for another day or two but it might be good to learn the route anyway." Nott was trying to make it seem like she wasn't only thinking of Caleb as much as she was finding an excuse to. She knew he would only feel worse if she made a fuss. It took a lot of trial and error with this one and seeing as she didn't have many friends she wants this one to stick around. Caleb solemnly nods his head.

"Ja, I'll be ok. You should get some food a distraction would be good for both of us." Nott watches him climb out of bed clad only in his blue and green plaid boxers. She watches him all skin and bones hunt for a clean shirt in the disaster of his room. She can he's lonely underneath all the depression and anxiety he just needs someone to care for a little more intimately than she can. To her he's always been like a brother someone who would protect her and she could protect him when he doesn't realize he needs it. Lately he's been needing the most protection from himself. Nott makes sure he is dressed before she makes her way downstairs so he doesn't go back to sleep and forgets to open up for the day.

"Nott!" She pauses by the door at the bottom of the stairs leaving it slightly ajar, "could you get one of those apple danish things? The kind that are no too sweet, bitte." Frumpkin has been watching from the top of the stairs thinking about this moment since yesterday, that today will be the day for a bit of a walk about. Creeping silently he makes it to the landing watching the loud green-haired woman for a moment before slipping out the crack in the door.

"Yeah! I can do that," she's really just glad he's actually at a place where he desires to eat something.

\---  
Frumpkin having given Nott the slip is out for the day for the first time in months! He decides to wander over to the place across the street maybe someone over there will give him tuna. He skulks about the outside of the building smelling the air and scratching himself along the brick corner. Making his way to an alley between the entrance and the next building he sniffs at the metal dumpster it smells but definitely not like tuna or anything he'd really be interested in eating for that matter. Leaping up to the fire escape on the second floor he watches curiously as the women inside move about their living room and kitchen. A tan woman with an undercut is doing push ups on a yoga mat spread out on the floor. The armpits and collar of her blue tank-top are ringed in sweat she seems to glisten in the sunlight. 

The taller woman is busying herself in the kitchen making breakfast of eggs and smoothies. Her long black and white hair braided back as she stuffs some spinach and apple slices in a blender. Switching off the stove she walks over to her partner. Letting her know breakfast is ready any time she's willing to stop. Beau rises from her push up position and stands up on her tiptoes and kisses the other on the cheek before pulling her into a sweaty hug. Yasha laughs and pulls her in tighter covering her lover's face and neck in kisses and tiny affectionate nibbles before pulling her along to the kitchen. She would hate to see Beau unhappy and wants to make sure she'll have enough to eat. Neither notice the stripey orange cat watching them from the window flicking his tail back and forth.

He makes his way up the metal steps to the next landing there are potted plants and flowers growing blocking his view of the street below. He chews a little on one of the onion plants growing near the railing. Content for the moment he flops out in a small sunspot and watching a lone bumble bee fly around the flower planter wiggling its fat little body in and out of some of the flowers. Lucky for that bee Frumpkin has no interest in her and lets her on her way without incident. He closes his eyes to little slits and thinks about the last time he caught a bee. It took a few days for the swelling to go down and Caleb was none too happy about the vet bill. He'd learned that lesson no matter how delicious it may have been.

Wiggling on his back a moment trying to sun his fluffy tummy his ears perk up a moment. A sound like purring coming from the window he rolls back over to his paws and creeps to the cracked window. His whiskers twitch a moment sniffing the air. Slowly he sticks his head in through the opening looking around the quiet sunny room. Once he has his fore paws planted firmly against the wall the squeezes he hips and haunches in through the window slinking down the side with little sound. All the fabric hanging from the wall the coat on the chair so many things to sharpen his paws on. He licks his jaws and stretches forward wiggling his butt and tail in the air. He catches a bit of navy blue fabric with silver moons and stars printed on it in his paws claws extended. Gripping and pulling at what is obviously a toy he manages to shred and tear a few pieces off the scarf and proceeds to chase them around the room.

He manages to chase one under what looks to be the softest velvet couch. Frumpkin purrs and stalks over to it jumping up on the arm behind the man with wavy hair sprawled out over it. He blinks slowly cocking his head to the side and watches Molly prone and sleeping there snoring quietly in the early afternoon sun. Frumpkin waits a moment before licking at his hair gently grooming him like he does when he finds Caleb asleep on the couch in the shop. Frumpkin keeps licking at the side of Molly's head putting his paws on his head to keep him still as he keeps matting his hair down when he feels the sleeper stir. Molly's eyes snap open at the realization he's not alone and his hair is being pulled on in his sleep.

  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHRIST IS GOING ON!" He bolts right up in shock as Frumpkin free dives off the couch snatching one of Molly's scarves down from the ceiling in his haste. Molly is too bewildered at first to move hearing the yowling of the cat and clamor of claws on hardwood he can only watch. By the time he comes to his senses he just sees his scarf and a swath of orange rocket out of his apartment through the open window. He scrambles after just a little too late to snatch the fabric as Frumpkin leaps to the landing below and to the alley disappearing across the street trailing the scarf behind.

"What the fuck just happened," Molly gasps for breath still in panic mode becoming aware that he still isn't wearing any pants. _Fucking cats._ He shuts the window resolving to go after the scarf and that damn cat a little later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: nudity, masturbation, fantasy blowjobs, cats, and cute ladies being domestic and lovely.
> 
> AN: this chapter actually helped me deal with some of my own PTSD regarding fire and actually caleb and his freeze response and actions have been p relatable in some cases.
> 
>  
> 
> __Overdone - Ludo  
>  I'm a snake on a shelf  
> Just a pile by myself  
> While the mice in the walls  
> Find joy in it all  
> But I'm bad, bred to suffer  
> In the dark, in this room  
> I'll explode, I'll escape  
> Get me out, make it soon


	3. Anything Can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frumpkin makes a match.  
> Nott is hanging out at the pastry shop waiting in line and talking to Jester and Fjord.  
> Caleb is timid and slow to trust.  
> Molly is forward but empathetic.  
> \---

A cool breeze comes in from over the ocean dragging along thick grey storm clouds. They hang heavy in the sky blocking out the warm sunshine of the early morning all in the time since Nott left Caleb's shop. Pregnant with what promises to be one hell of a storm. Nott stares at them through the bay window of The Traveler pastry shop. Named so because they're the only pastry and coffee place in town that delivers.

The couple who own the shop met while on holiday in Switzerland. Both from very different places and backgrounds but they love to visit new places and learn about local history. Fjord was always wanting to study cultural anthropology and history as well as combat of other cultures. Jester always had a gift for comforting people and baking. They combined their powers and moved stateside to open this little shop near the ocean. Somewhere with a lot of tourists, so they could always meet new people. Luckily the shop didn't hinder their own travels.

Now that she thinks of it she isn't sure she knows anyone who is from this area. Nott herself was English with a bit of a Cockney accent from her childhood and Caleb moved here from Germany a few years ago and his accent was unmistakable.

"Nott, hello, what can I get for you?" Jester nearly floats over to her friend melodic voice and heavy accent recognizable over the rest of the noise of the bakery. She was from somewhere in Eastern Europe but Nott could never remember where. Her short blue hair is tied back in ribbons that match the sweet Lolita dress and apron she was wearing. Her full skirt is bordered in red apples with beige and green stripes along the hem. She's hardly a full head taller than Nott but her personality seems to fill the entire room.

"We have those bears claws you like so much but not the long maple doughnuts those went pretty fast this morning. Fjord is in the back perhaps he can find one squirreled away, maybe? You look tired can I get you some coffee?" Nott's head is spinning with hangover and trying to keep up with her friend.

"What? Bear claws? Yes! I need all the bear claws and a bagel and this cup of coffee. But I need it in a thermos, ok?"

"Okay! Oh boy it looks like it's going to be coming down soon, are you sure you don't want to stay until it passes?"

"I - I don't want to keep Caleb waiting, he had another episode last night."

"What's this I hear about an episode?" Fjord bursts into the dining area almost having to duck under the door frame. He's all broad shoulders and dark eyes and hair how nose and cheeks seem permanently sunburned from his childhood and prior occupation. He'd be intimating if not for the playful smile almost penalty affixed to his stern face. 

His deep rumbling voice is thick with a more southern Texas twang as though he grew up herding cattle somewhere instead of being the son of a commercial fisherman. The room smells with a deep buttery richness that only fresh baked croissant can provide and Nott feels her mouth start to water.

"Oh, Caleb, he had another one of those dreams again, I know he can't just go see someone but I really wish he would. I took him out last night, he got out of his own head and seemed to have a good time, he was fantastic. Until he and this guy with purple hair got all into it on the floor."

"What do you mean when you say 'Got into it on the floor'?" Fjord raises an eyebrow at the idea, Nott watches him through the glass of the pastry case trying to contain her near lust for a warm flaky danish just between them.  

"I mean - and I was dancing away from him so I couldn't see everything - he was dancing and the next thing I knew he was on the floor with guy with purple hair on top of him. I lost them after that. Next thing I know he's at the bar and the guy he was on the floor with was paying his bar tab. Which was good for me, I guess, since it was my turn to pay for drinks, and I had -SO- much whiskey," she burps quietly at the mention of whiskey still feeling it from last night.

"Well if that isn't the craziest thing, do you think maybe he was hitting on Caleb?" Jester slips over to the other side of the counter to hand Nott a bag with her doughnuts and a thermos of coffee.

"Hitting on Caleb? That boy doesn't look like he's slept or showered in a we-," Fjord trails off quietly as his wife shoots him a dirty look that promised if he keeps down that road he'll be getting reacquainted with the couch tonight.

"Caleb is a lovely man, he just needs a little gentleness to go with all that ... sad," Jester smirks at her decided win and puts a hand on Nott's shoulder, "You're gentle with him you can see all of the good he has to give. Sometimes he just needs to break away from all the stress inside his head. And who knows maybe this guy with the hair can see it, too?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, Caleb does have a lot to offer but he's going to need a lot of work," Nott thinks for a moment while she pays for their breakfast, "Do you think they're likely to meet up again?"

"Who knows? It's a big town but if you can convince Caleb to leave his bookstore and talk to someone sometime it might happen?" Jester shrugs while stuffing the receipt in the register. Fjord has already returned to the quiet chaos of the kitchen. "OH! And Nott, don't forget to return my thermos when you come in tomorrow!" She shouts after the other woman who already has her foot out the door.

_Please don't rain, please don't rain, please don't rain._ Nott speeds down the road as fast as she's able to on her little green moped. The storm clouds were building a little faster now but not quite ready to burst. Her helmet was a custom design so that the bottom looked like a broken doll mouth and jaw. She hoped the creepiness factor would help deter from the cuteness of a small woman riding around town on a moped.

_Please don't rain. It is really hard to navigate this thing in the rain. Almost there. Wait what the fuck is that?!_ She manages to narrowly avoid the stampeding orange and blue scarf monster crossing her path. She shakes her head and kicks her scooter back into gear parking it in the alley near the shop. 

"Caleb, are you up yet?" She lets herself in through the side door calling out to her friend, "I got bear claws and coffee," She shakes the bag rounding the corner from the back room to the shop itself. The back room is little more than an open space that houses extra boxes of books Caleb received but hadn't cataloged, yet. Also some spare book making pieces for some of the rare or old books that needed repairs, a shelf with extra cans of food, paint, ink, reams of paper, and other odds and ends.

Caleb nearly sprints from his position at the front of the shop flipping on the open sign and unlocking the door toward Nott. She jumps back in surprise and holds the bag up high over her head thinking for a moment this will keep it out of reach. Caleb looks down his sharp nose at his companion reaching out and gently taking the bag from her.

"Did you really think that was going to work, Nott?"

“I had to try, didn’t I? Maybe I could have confused you with my trickery?”

"One day, Nott your trickery will win, this is not that day." He reaches his hand into the paper bag grasping at its sticky contents. 

"Good to see your appetite returning, I was getting worried about you," Nott gets comfy in the chair behind Caleb's desk propping her feet up on the wood. Peeling at the outside of her pastry Nott nibbles thoughtfully at her bottom lip, "Caleb do you ever feel lonely?" 

"Not when you're around." Caleb replies furrows his brow willing the conversation not to go in the direction he's fearing.

"No not like that I mean do you ever like wish for more ... Physical companionship?" 

"Nott why was 'physical' a question?"

"No reason?"

"Stop doing that!"

"I don't think I can? Ahhh!" Nott's eyes go wide and she tries to stare at her own mouth. 

It's not that Nott was entirely incorrect in her question. It had been been a few years since Caleb had that sort of relationship with a person. He couldn't say he didn't miss it, how could he not? It is in his nature to desire companionship and intimacy and some of these base sexual urges that he would sometimes rather ignore. Sometimes he wonders if he's punishing himself for his past. That he's undeserving of a lover or a family or - 

Caleb's personal pity party is unceremoniously cut short with a loud crash coming from the alley way. He and Nott both direct their attention to the sound. Nott almost falls off the chair in her distraction. A moment of quiet before they glance back at one another.

"So that guy from last night. What happened?" 

"What?" Caleb turns his head slowly to look at Nott, "Nothing happened. I was clumsy and assaulted him. I think he hit his head because he insisted on paying for our drinks last night. Which doesn't let you off the hook by the way."

"Damn knew it was too good to be true," Nott sighs in frustration but adds as if to change the subject, "Jester thinks he was flirting with you."

"Jester thinks everyone is hitting on me. She thought you were hitting on me 6 weeks ago. Besides I am probably not even his type. He seems to want to go out and do things and talk to people. I would like very much to not do that."

With that Caleb turns his attention to the sudden loud pitiful heartbreaking sound coming from the door leading to the alleyway. Frantic scratches at the wood getting louder with every step. The pitiful mewls from Frumpkin begging to be let in. How did Frumpkin get out again? He better not have another bird with him this time.

The first time it happened Caleb just went with it, cats will be cats, but since then it's been incidents with snakes and bees and all manner of creatures and scrapes and trips to the vet. In the end he didn't think he could handle it if he got hurt. _Jaaaa Frumpkin, liebling, I'm coming. Just relax._ Caleb manages to squeak the door open just enough that the frightened entangled tabby can push himself impatiently inside trailing Molly's scarf between his legs wrapped around his torso.

"Frumpkin, what have you gotten yourself tangled up in now?" Caleb laughs gently as he scoops up the indignant feline. All things considered Frumpkin is very patient while Caleb untangles him from his ill gotten gains. "What is this now? Hmm Where did you find this?"

Caleb examines the silky fabric now tarnished in dirt and holes and all manner of alleyway garbage. Frumpkin is unperturbed by his owners face at the thought of all the filth and proceeds to groom himself after his adventure as though nothing had happened. Cautiously as though the scarf would suddenly reach out and strangle him he holds it up to the light to get a better look at the pattern underneath.

"Of course you got into the neighbor's shop didn't you? Thief cat," Caleb has already stuffed the scarf into his coat pocket as Frumpkin chirps in protest of the red-head's comments, "Nott, will you be ok watching the shop for me? I'll only be a moment Frumpkin has taken something from the neighbors," his sigh is long suffering as he draws out 'the neighbors' as though he's somehow marching to his doom. He grabs his wallet and the thermos plodding toward the door. Cramming what is left of his breakfast in his mouth he chases it with a long drink of coffee. He manages to get get a few discernible words out to Nott, "Und! Don't. Let. The cat. Out." He nearly slams the door walking out across the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will probably be really cute and sweet because I like it like that sometimes. also, Nott would totally ride a moped it's small, it's relatively safe for getting around town, and she could have a helmet painted to look like a doll mask. just take a moment to admire the cute.
> 
> __Anything Can Happen - Finn Brothers  
>  And I will take my chances  
> Cause anything can happen   
> I don't believe it's over   
> Cause anything can happen 


	4. Sucker's Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cat makes a match  
> oh shit it's raining  
> and now it's dark

Molly slams his window shut after Frumpkin makes his undignified exit. He looks up at the skyline wondering if it was this cloudy on his way home. Plodding back to his warm space on the couch shoulder's hunched and belly rumbling he's exhausted but it's nothing a little snack won't fix. _Stupid cat. I liked that scarf, it tied the room together._

Stretching his feet out in front of him he examines the nail polish on his toes. Most of the glittery purple lacquer is starting to chip, he wiggles his toes blisters from his boots forming on the sides. Damn those handsome bastards torturing his feet, and legs, and butt but they look so good. Procrastinating on searching for breakfast is just his way to trick himself into thinking that he can hold off going into the shop. It's not that he didn't like his job he just doesn't have the energy to pretend today. His stomach tightens and growls more urgently. 

"Fine! I'll feed you, just shut up," He gripes at his own stomach.

His hips sway as he saunters over to his fridge flipping on the radio on his way. He rifles through his fridge looking for last night's leftovers. He really needs to hit a grocery soon, everything is getting a little bare. Pushing aside a half eaten frozen pizza and a carton of orange juice on its way out he finds the remains of the quiche he made last night and a sugary energy drink. They drink tastes like ass but the quiche is good and he'll need all the energy he can muster.

The radio noise is distant as though he's eating out in front of a bistro somewhere instead of standing naked resting an arm on his kitchen counter picking at his meal. Today is not turning out how he had hoped it would. He was hoping he would sleep all day in a sun spot, wander downstairs to do inventory, then go out and come home with some cute new play thing. 

Never one to tolerate being bored for very long he paces in his apartment the pit in his stomach still making its presence known. He shoves the remainder of his food, fork included, back into the fridge and pulls a set of cards from the junk drawer in his kitchen. He was certain there was a tarot deck of some sort in nearly every room. At a certain point after leaving the hospital it made him anxious to not have a set near by. When he's anxious, or thoughtful, or excited, or has just had too much caffeine he'll find himself shuffling and flipping through his deck. It centered him.

He pulls a few cards at random from his deck laying them out on the counter. The first card reveals the fool, wandering out without looking no forethought and about to walk off a cliff. _Yes, ok I understand you're talking about me, thanks._ Next the high priestess with her watchful eye encourages him to trust his intuition. Last is the two of cups two snakes wind together climbing out of two chalices indicating a coupling and unity. Molly scoffs and shuffles his deck again leaving it on the counter venturing off to go find a pair of pants get downstairs to work.

The occult goods shop he's working in is pretty standard, black stained wood floors, tables set up with kitschy crystal balls, gems, books, scarves and incense everywhere. The back wall is entirely made of wood cubes the same color as the floor each containing a different jar of loose herbs and items. Votives, fetishes, and icons are scattered about. Candles in all manner of colors and sizes are found in different caches through the store. Shelves of books from various religions and schools of thought take up the space in the middle of the room. 

A large beaded curtain in the pattern of a crescent moon and stars separates a reading room where one of the shop workers will read palms, or tea, or cards for a fee. Molly is preening in a mirror leaning over the glass jewelry case next to the register. It'll be a few hours until someone comes in. He should be doing inventory but after this morning he's in no mood. 

The atonal new age muzak playing in the shop is enough to put Molly to sleep if he's not careful. He takes a healthy swig from his energy drink stashing it back under the counter for safe keeping. The twinkle of little silver bells above the entrance breaks up the mindless prattle in Molly's brain. Craning his neck toward the door he freezes for a moment before ducking down behind the counter out of sight. _The redhead from the bar. Why would he be here? Am I dreaming? Coincidence doesn't work like this._ He breathes deeply counting to ten and emerges from his hiding spot. Caleb has barely entered the room. He waits a moment in case his presence would cause him to bolt for the door. 

"Hallo? Is anyone here? Your sign says you're open," Caleb calls out in the dim of the store. He's slightly taken aback by the strange and unusual items hanging on the walls, the scarves, the aroma. It was a bad idea to have come here.

"Caleb? I can't say I expected to see you. What brings you in? Something catch your eye?" Molly runs his fingers through his hair sweeping it back out of his face. He's all smiles and teeth. 

"I..." Caleb is dumbfounded and stuttering how did this stranger he attacked, however incidental, end up here, now,"..I cannot say that something caught my eye so much as caught my cat." He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the sad tattered and stained cloth. His eyes focused on Molly's shoes and up his worn black jeans. Trying to avoid eye contact. His guilt and nerves making him feel as though he'd swallowed Charybdis. 

"THAT WAS YOUR CAT?!" Molly howls with laughter at the serendipitous nature of it all. Caleb looks up at the man confused and slightly concerned still holding out the scarf. "Oh, man, ok. So thank you for coming here and bringing this back but how did you know it would came from this shop?" Molly's deep brown eyes catching Caleb's blue if only for a moment. If he's perturbed he isn't letting him know.

"Ja, Frumpkin must have gotten out. As to how I knew it came from here? This shop is across the street, this scarf smells distinctly of incense and hippy, und for third ..." Caleb raises scarf in his hand and gestures around the ship as if to say, 'if the shoes fit?' "Though looking at it now I don't see exactly where he would have pilfered this from." The slow patter of rain can be heard against the window. Caleb shifts his weight on the floor making the boards creek. Molly smiles wider feeling another fit of laughter coming on and trying desperately to bite it back.

"Well, you're not wrong. The scarf did come from here but not here here." He giggles leaning onto a nearby bookcase for support.

"What do you mean, I'm confused, why is this funny?"

"Your cat broke into my apartment and proceeded to groom me while I was dozing stark nude on my couch. When I caught the furry monster he proceeded to tear my scarves down from the ceiling and run back out the window." Molly is definitely worried he's going to rupture something feeling his stomach tighten trying to suppress the urge to fall to the floor in hysterics over the whole thing. 

Caleb blinks for a moment registering what had happened upstairs trying not to dwell too long on Molly naked and being groomed by his cat. He clutches the scarf a little tighter still holding it out to Molly who is wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. He cups Caleb's hand in his slowly pulling the scarf from between his fingers never breaking eye contact. Delighting just a little in the redhead's discomfort. Caleb is frozen in place too overstimulated to even look away. The rain is pouring outside, harder now, the sound of thunder distant and rumbling.

"Since you're here and we're not going to be busy for a while would you like a reading?" Molly lets his fingertips linger on the back of Caleb's hand. 

"Thanks, but I don't think that I really believe in all that, Molly." Caleb immediately misses the warmth of the other man's hands.

"HA! That's ok a lot of it is just sooth-saying and broad strokes anyway but I can guarantee I've never been wrong before. It's quiet back there, we can talk." Molly gestures to the back curtained alcove. Caleb's shoulders sag fighting with himself hearing Nott in the back of his head telling him to go for it what is the worst that could happen. The sound of thunder warning of the approaching storm. Caleb nods and follows. His stomach twists and he curses scarfing that bear claw earlier.

Pulling back the curtain Molly gives Caleb a sweeping bow laying the showmanship on thick gesturing into the room. Heavy purple velvet curtains adorn the walls painted in silver stars and archaic symbols. Caleb sits near the doorway on a softly cushioned wooden chair glancing skeptically at the crystal ball in the middle of the table. Molly soon follows and chooses the seat next to Caleb rather than across his knees brushing the other man's. Caleb swallows at the contact _You never know how hungry you are..._ Watching Molly's skilled hands shuffling his deck he's transfixed curious about what those hands could do to him. How they would differ from his own touch if the warmth alone would be enough. Lost in his thoughts he doesn't realize Molly has been talking to him the entire time. 

"Ok, so you're just going to place your hand on top and focus really hard on any question you may have. Just let your mind go blank and focus only on your question or feeling." Molly's voice is warm and quiet trying not to disrupt Caleb's focus. Thunder rumbles outside and the lights flicker for a moment. Caleb's brow furrows his brow mostly willing his erection away still thinking about Molly and how he's leaned in so close.

Molly shuffles the cards in his hands and pulls the one on top. "Eight of swords. You're feeling guilty and bound by something in your past. You're not really ready to move on and free yourself from it." Caleb swallows hard and nods in agreement. Molly soothes his desire to pry but will wait until after, Caleb seems the secretive type. "Oooh hoo the Knight of Wands. A man of action and promise. Is there someone brash and exciting in your sights, Caleb?" Molly cocks an eyebrow teasing the other man gently. "I don't know what you mea-"

BOOM! Thunder rocks the building cutting Caleb off mid-sentence and the room goes dark. Out of reflex Caleb reaches out and grabs Molly's hand in surprise. Molly looks at the space where their hands meet in disbelief though he can't see them. He squeezes back trying to comfort Caleb, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. Despite the rage of the storm the glow in the dark painted stars on the walls add a truly magical glow to the room. His heart pounds in his chest full of excitement and fear. 

"So, the lights are still out which means the transformer probably blew it. It might be a little while until the electricity kicks back on. You ok?" Molly breaks the silence trying to be reassuring.

"Ja. I'm ok. Surprised is all. It's been a morning, already and it's not even over," Caleb inhales a shaky breath feeling his stomach knot again. He's not sure if it's the fact that Molly is still holding his hand or the nightmares and thunder. 

Molly nudges his knee against Caleb's under the table feeling bold in the greenish half-light. He leans in closer smelling Caleb's sweat and detergent and the sweetness of his breakfast. "Hey, Caleb. Just take a slow breath, you're safe here. Nothing can hurt you right here with me. I know we've just met but you just need to breathe, ok," Molly whispers softly placing his other hand on Caleb's shoulder. 

Caleb closes his eyes letting his neck muscles relax hanging his head. He breathes slow and deep counting each second. He feels rigid and exhausted and would love nothing more than to just meet at this moment but the way Molly touches him and how he's trying to reassure him his nerves just come alive. He nudges his knee against the other man's in response. Testing the waters. 

Caleb's hand squeezes a little tighter he slides the other up Molly's leg to his hip. Molly's jeans are soft and he can feel his muscles tense underneath. He rubs his thumb in the sensitive space of his inner thigh. Molly rewards him with a gasp and low strangled moan trying desperately to maintain composure. Molly pulls Caleb to him bridging the gap and shifting his hand a little closer to his ever growing cock. Before he can think about it Molly presses his lips to Caleb's. He's gentle but hungry there's no confusion about what he's after.

Caleb's pulse is racing in surprise and longing. How long had he been touch starved? He's nearly pulling Molly into his lap both slender hands wrapping around his waist his thumbs settling into the bowl of his hips. He moans open mouthed when Molly grazes his teeth over his lower lip gripping the other man harder refusing to let go. He rocks his hips desperately against Molly's thigh.

"Mol- ma - Mollymauk," he gasps and hisses in appreciation and surprise as his companion bites at his neck, "bitte, Molly, bitte mehr." His hands are spanning over his back digging his nails in through his shirt. 

Molly purrs with the confidence of an arrogant cat, "English please, darling, though it's quite the turn on to know you can barely remember it." He thrusts back in time with Caleb so they're both rocking in a steady rhythm of frustrating friction. He nuzzles his face between Caleb's neck and shoulder smelling his nightmare sweat and need. A wet spot of precome spreads across a small section of his hip. Molly silently blesses and curses his past self for not wearing underwear today. 

Caleb half moans and half chuckles nudging harder and faster against Molly every breath is quick and hot in the small room. They barely notice the pouring rain outside anymore. He's pawing at Molly's shirt pulling it away from his hot smooth skin pressing his finger tips to his stomach and ribs. He grazes his thumbs over the other man's pierced nipples blinking in surprise. He pulls away from Molly to help free him from his clothing admiring his body and the toned muscle of his chest and arms while they flex over his head. The redhead pushes him back against his chair leaving his wrists and hands tangled in his shirt. Acting on impulse and not in his head. Molly smirks and lets him encouraging Caleb to just act.

Caleb is panting for breath straddling over Molly all tangled up shirt off and a clear tent in his jeans. His blue eyes scanning over his pale body, heavy lidded eyes, and heaving chest. He swallows and shakes his head as it dawns on him he doesn't really know Molly or this place. As nice as Molly touching and kissing and rutting against him it's all heady and overwhelming. He steps back and sinks into his own chair breathing deeply with his head between his legs. It's eerily quiet and cold in the room now. The only sound is their breathing and the patter of rain. Molly slips his shirt on and leans over to rub Caleb's back.

"Hey, are you ok? Did I do something?" his voice is thick with concern and disuse. Caleb only shakes his head. "Do you want me to walk you back to your shop? Would you like to go upstairs? The power's still out so it's not like I can get any work done here for the time being, I could let you use my couch, I promise I only put my bare ass on it when I've showered." Caleb smirks for a moment and continues to try and breathe through his sudden panic attack. 

"I'm not leaving you just stay right here, I'll be right back, don't move," Molly darts out of the room and comes back with a lit cone of lavender incense and a small decorative metal disk placing it in the middle of the table and let's the smell waft.

"That's it just breathe in and out. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, you just seemed to know what you wanted I'm sorry for not checking in with you." Molly wraps a protective arm around Caleb's shoulder and kisses his forehead softly trying to soothe the wrinkles there. Caleb shifts uncomfortably he wants so much to push past his feelings of unworthiness and guilt but he's not sure how. His left hand slides up the side of Molly's pant leg to his hip resting loosely hoping he can convey his fear of being alone again. Molly only holds him while the cone starts to burn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking finally  
>  __sucker's prayer - decemberists  
>  I wanna love somebody but I don't know how  
> I've been so long lonely and it's getting me down  
> I wanna throw my body in the river and drown  
> I wanna love somebody but I don't know how


End file.
